Kozue Minowa
is a crew member of , a ship located 15,000 meters above Tenguu City. She holds the title “Deep Love”. Summary As a member of the Fraxinus crew, Minowa helps vote the decisions that Shido makes when he confronts Spirits. According to Kotori, she is a person whose affections warranted the need for intervention from the law. Appearance Minowa has short but wavy brunette hair and light brown eyes. Her uniform has a light maroon blazer and a black tie. She is often seen carrying a photograph that she always stares at. Her three sizes are B80/W65/H87. Date A Live Material, Page 36 Personality It can be said that she has a stalker personality, as the law had to intervene to stop her. She is often seen deeply staring at a photograph of someone. History Tohka Dead End Minowa is introduced by Kotori to Shido as part her of her crew aboard , as well as being a part of the group that will help him on his second encounter with the nameless girl. When Shido finally encounters the girl again, Minowa and the rest of the crew are immediately tasked to help vote on which course of action Shido will take next when introducing himself to her. The first attempt ends in failure, but Shido is able to bounce back by answering on his own. After Shido names the girl "Tohka", they are alerted to the presence of the AST, but Shido refuses to leave and continues talking to Tohka instead. Eventually, she and the others begin cheering for Shido to ask Tohka on a date, something which Tohka does not understand. They then extract Shido when Origami, who is a part of the AST, begins dueling Tohka. The next day, Tohka reappears to Shido and accepts his invitation on a date with her. With this, Minowa and the rest of the Fraxinus crew, guided by Kotori and Reine, begin their plan on helping Shido on his date with Tohka with varying results. At the end of the date, however, Shido is accidentally shot dead by Origami. When Tohka goes on a rampage over Shido's death, Minowa and the others ask Kotori on what to do about the situation. Kotori replies to them calmly that everything will be fine and that Shido can still continue the date. To their surprise, Shido recovers from his fatal wound and is revived. Eventually, he is able to successfully seal Tohka's spirit powers and stop her rampage. With this, Minowa and the others celebrate their first victory. Yoshino Puppet During a suddenly rainy day in Tenguu City, Minowa and the crew in Fraxinus are alerted to a spacequake near the city and quickly inform Kotori. When Kotori arrives, she contacts Shido and Reine who then soon arrives as well. When the spacequake ends, Kotori commands her crew to see the center of the quake and they find a girl at the center. They identify her as the docile Spirit . To Minowa and the rest's surprise, Shido reveals that he recognizes the girl as the one he met the other day. Soon after, the AST arrive and begin attacking , forcing the latter to take refuge inside an empty mall. Shido decides to go save her, and Minow and Fraxinus begin getting to work on helping him. As things were going smoothly, slips and falls on top of Shido and end up with their lips close together. Tohka's sudden arrival only lead to her becoming jealous and creating a misunderstanding, provoking by taking away her puppet. This leads her to run out of the empty mall and be once again caught in sight by the AST. When Yoshino later appears again, this time under attack by the AST once again, she summons a deadly ice barrier to protect herself in, preventing the AST from attacking. Minowa and the others are surprised to learn that Shido is going inside the ice barrier despite the chances of him suffering fatal injuries. Afterwards, Shido is able to calm Yoshino down and seal her Spirit powers, thus saving her as everyone on Fraxinus celebrate. Kurumi Killer Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 1-20 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 2-4, 6, 8, 11-12 ***Date A Live OVA ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-10 *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Trivia References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Ratatoskr